mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
MUGEN Database:Chat/Logs/25 July 2013
04:17 Yep 04:18 WB 3rd time 04:20 Beanfan says i'm his friend >:/:/" height="19" width="19"> 04:20 Were no strangers to love.... you know da rules and i dont!! 04:20 And? Is that a problem? 04:20 @TWK: Same here. 04:20 He barely knows me 04:20 I don't even talk to him 04:21 Anyone here know what maplestory is? 04:21 No, but I've HEARD of it. 04:23 Hi 04:23 Hi goku 04:24 AKA Carrot... right? 04:24 Hi. 04:25 no.... 04:25 nooo..... 04:25 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 04:25 hi 04:25 XD 04:23 Hi 04:23 Hi goku 04:24 AKA Carrot... right? 04:24 Hi. 04:25 no.... 04:25 nooo..... 04:25 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 04:25 hi 04:25 XD 04:30 Chat is dying again 04:31 I kknow 04:31 Hi again 04:32 I got a random BSOD 04:32 Imagine the red screen of death 04:32 I found another Abyss stage. 04:32 Sonic.exe invaded Mugen 04:32 Oh wait wrong answer 04:33 This is: http://i1126.photobucket.com/albums/l612/MUGENCrusader2011/BloodyFlandre.png 04:33 Ok 04:34 I remember seeing a fight video with that stage and it had a unique awesome music track to it. Sadly, ill never find it. 04:34 I should use it on my Arnold vs Abyss video? 04:34 Ok 04:35 I found the link to it. 04:35 http://www.mediafire.com/?3biwfbu36xih59f 04:36 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e5IW0olUN7w 04:36 No more Darkstalkers :/ 04:37 NOOOOOUU!! 04:37 That's kind of......sad 04:38 Yep :( 04:38 First Rare now Capcom 04:40 :/ 04:41 That GT movie better not turn out like cars 04:49 ._. 04:50 So bored ._. 04:51 Same here ._. 04:51 I wonder why Japanese MLP has so many HIs in its intro. 04:51 HI HI HI! 04:53 RIP CHAT ???-2013 04:54 it died 04:54 Cause of death = Boredom 04:55 GoogleはFTWを翻訳。 04:56 Someone is spamming pages again... 04:56 what 04:57 I just have made a Japanese Ponyville stage. 04:57 I'm probably gonna download it once i redownload 1.0 04:58 Ok. 04:59 I'm probably tomorrow make the video of Arnold vs Abyss. 05:05 Marked for deletion the spammed articles. 05:06 Ok 05:07 more spam pages ._. 05:09 Marked. 05:09 I'm watching Hey Arnold!. 05:10 Watching the episode where everyone is trapped on a train. 05:10 oh noes 05:14 ... 05:15 ... 05:17 Beanfan made Jarqiun look bad 05:17 Yeah. 05:17 He wants Jarquin to do Abby's Hair Down winpose ._. 05:17 how can i be his friend when i never even talk to him 05:18 Great, now he wants Jarquin to do fetish sprites. 05:18 What a jerk. 05:18 Lol Fag 05:18 Who? 05:18 Beanfan 05:19 Oh. 05:19 guess who my icon is 05:20 The ghost alien from Ben 10. 05:20 Yes 05:20 alien ghost* 05:20 Ghost Freak is my favorite 05:21 His voice is awesome 05:21 I liked the part where he screamed "NOOOOOO!" after he saw he sun 05:21 XD 05:21 Lol. 05:22 He should have been playable in the Ben 10 games 05:22 Yeah. 05:22 Did you know that the voice actor who does Ben also does Timmy Turnner? 05:23 Nope. 05:24 And the actor is a She 05:24 Same with Bart Simpson's voice on the mexican version. 05:27 Tails' Japanese voice is also female 05:21 I liked the part where he screamed "NOOOOOO!" after he saw he sun 05:21 XD 05:21 Lol. 05:22 He should have been playable in the Ben 10 games 05:22 Yeah. 05:22 Did you know that the voice actor who does Ben also does Timmy Turnner? 05:23 Nope. 05:24 And the actor is a She 05:24 Same with Bart Simpson's voice on the mexican version. 05:27 Tails' Japanese voice is also female 05:29 Arnold's voice on the mexican version is female too. 05:30 But on the season 4, its male. 05:30 THE GIRLS ARE TAKING OVER 05:32 aaand the chat died 05:34 Should i bash Beanfan's NOT Wakko? 05:35 Yep. 05:36 Who should i use? 05:38 (hmm) 05:42 Tough choice 05:43 I would chose Ghost Freak but he's not in Mugen yet -_- 05:44 Oh god S.Nara made a Kirby D: 05:44 D: 05:46 It's not even standing upright 05:57 Hi guys. 05:57 HI Rap 05:57 Hi. 05:58 Tomorrow i will make my Arnold vs Abyss video. 05:58 Ok. 05:58 Oh god not another spam page 05:59 I didn't find the Abyss stage i wanted, so i will use this: http://i1126.photobucket.com/albums/l612/MUGENCrusader2011/BloodyFlandre.png 06:00 I might put SSBB sounds for my characters. 06:01 Ok. 06:01 Okay 06:03 WB 06:03 KE KA P- -gets shot- Gunman : Stop making rhythmic intros!! 06:03 :p 06:07 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HQtmmhXsuMg 06:07 I want that ? block stage so damn much 06:08 That looks... awkward 06:09 Doesnt look too hard to replicate. 06:11 That stage has cool lightning 06:13 Why not just ask Anderson? 06:13 I did but i got no reply 06:13 Is it possible to give a character another characters special moves or just 1? 06:14 I wanna give KFM Johnny's force ball 06:14 Soul Ninja has Johnny's nut punch so i don't see why not 06:16 Do you know how? Do i just dive right into kfms specials and copynpast- nvm ima try it 06:17 Never done it before 06:17 You could just steal coding 06:17 Yeah. 06:18 Even though MKP made their coding sh*t 06:19 Oh god not more spam pages 06:21 Why do they keep doing that?!? 06:22 chat bug i guess? 06:24 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rHZ_w6y9Rwc 06:24 Best glitch ever 06:25 If someone makes Dark Kahn for Mugen that person will become a God. 06:26 That's cool... electric Cage 06:26 Just color Shao Kahn black and then you have Dark Kahn 06:27 Even though im sure ur just being a... mean penguin heres who i mean by dark kahn http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SnY36NYcOFE 06:29 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G8tL1msMYUY 06:29 lol Smoke in MK1 06:30 For his lvl 1 special he should go pissed and roar to get his power level to 2 more slots. Then his special can be him launching the opponent into the air, and while he/she is falling he punches 3 times and then summons da wrath hammer to know that cpu down with a BLAST! 06:31 knock* 06:32 SMOKE! 06:32 But where's Ermac? 06:32 He had a error and was not included 06:33 And Rain? 06:34 hmmmm.... Rain was still a good guy back then? 06:35 Sub-Zero is not their because Noob Saibot took his place 2013 07 25